Big Time Kid's Choice Awards
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: This is a sequel to Big Time Dreams and it is about how the guys are at the kid's choice awards While Sharkus has been released from jail and wants to destroy BTR for wrecking his dream of his Sharky Mac and Cheese mind control Now Sharkus has a new Sharky mind control Will the guys be able to stop him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Me:Hey everybody this is my second fanfic for Big Time Rush so here we go!

Kendall: Hey.

James: I'm James.

Carlos: I love Corn Dogs!

Logan: Sup.

Katie: Hey big brother.

Gustavo: Dogs! Make sure you win me an orange blimp!

Kelly: Don't be so hard on the boys.

Ms. Knight: I'm so looking forward to this!

Sharkus: I'll get you Dream Team!

Alexa Vega: Hey guys what's up?

The Jennifers: We're fabulous

Camille: sup

Jo: hi

Lucy: hey

Sharky: *nods*

Griffin: I'm the number 1 CEO in the country!

Austin Mahone: Hi guys

Nick Cannon: Suuuuuup

Karmin: Hey

Me: So that's everyone Can you give a message James?

James: jhansikirani17025 does not own Big Time Dreams.

**Prologue: **This is a sequel to Big Time Dreams and it is about how the guys are at the International Music awards While Sharkus has been released from jail and wants to destroy BTR for wrecking his dream of his Sharky Mac and Chesse mind control plan. Now Sharkus has a new Sharky mind control plan. Will the guys be able to stop him?

* * *

**Character info:**

Kendall:

Kendall is a 17 year old who is the appointed leader and top member of the band. He is portrayed as the paint that keeps them looking nice. Despite Logan being the genius of the group, it is Kendall who manages to stay cool under pressure and figure out the solutions to the problems that he has and his friends have, often resulting in the other guys going to Kendall when they can't solve their problems. Kendall calls Katie "baby sister."

James:

James Diamond is first introduced as the pretty boy who only wants to be famous and desperately wants to get out of Minnesota to be a pop star in California. He is currently 18 years old (15 to 16 in Season 1, 16 to 17 in Season 1, while turning 18 in Big Time Movie).James is shallow, driven, sometimes an airhead, and, like Logan, sometimes panics under pressure, but is a good friend and looks out for his band mates.

Carlos:

Excitable and fun loving, Carlos loves anything having to do with fun and enjoys very childish activities (such as going down a swirly slide). He is the youngest, shortest, and most immature of the group. He is shown to be optimistic, childish, energetic, impulsive, unpredictable, and reckless.

Logan:

is the genius of the group, but panics under pressure. He is genuine and sweet, and the next most down-to-earth guy in the band after Kendall. He is also the serious one but usually follows along in his friends' schemes, sometimes making schemes of his own when needed.

Katie:

Katie is always shown to be a lot smarter than not only her mother, but most adults want to dump her, often outwitting them (Bitters and Gustavo are common examples). She enjoys blackmailing. She likes to gamble and almost got an entire pile of money and a watch while gambling with some Palm Woods employees, but her mom stopped her and returned the money and the watch. Katie goes to the Palm Woods School, just like the boys after starring in a commercial where all she had to do was beat up a boy who she pummeled in the audition room. Katie calls Kendall "Big brother."

Gustavo:

Gustavo may seem angry or have a frown on his face but inside he deeply cares for the boys. Gustavo may call the boys "dogs" because they are loyal or because he said he can turn a dog into a pop star. Also because he wanted the boys back and said they taught him loyalty, friendship, and family.

Kelly:

Her character can be described as someone who is not easily intimidated. This character trait is always on display because she spends almost everyday with four teenage guys and one Gustavo. She is not usually daunted by Gustavo's bad temper and sometimes yells at him to prove her point or make him see sense.

Ms. Knight:

Jennifer is the loving, kind, and a caring mother of Kendall and Katie. Usually she is mentioned as Mrs. Knight or Mamma is the adult responsible of Big Time Rush and the only parent to move to live with them.

Sharkus:

He was the CEO of Gigantic corp before he got arrested for almost enslaving the minds of 21 million people at the Tween choice awards. The Guys stoped Sharkus's plan for enslaving the minds of the audience.

Alexa:

She is a spy. She is Carlos's girlfriend. She helped the guys stop Sharkus before.

The Jennifers:

A trio of actresses/self-absorbed girls with the same name that live and go to school at the Palm Woods who sing, dance, and act.

In Big Time Dreams they asked Carlos which Jennifer he would pick to be his girlfriend because they were nice but Carlos picked Alexa Vega.

Camille:

The method actress queen of the Palmwoods. Her best friend is Jo. She dates Logan.

Jo:

She is very serious minded as implied in her decision to put her career first before boys. In her debut episode, Jo appears to show the typical girl crush character traits; just a simple background character with no real substance. However in later episodes, she shows she can be quite foul tempered, clingy, sarcastic, cunning, and tricky which is very rare for girlfriend characters in TV shows. She is sometimes stubborn, just like Kendall, this is consider the reason for their fights. She dates Kendall.

Lucy:

Lucy is a tough, independent, sweet girl. She's aware that the guys are "nuts" but she still hangs out with them. Her personality is similar to Kendall's which makes them challenge each other. She is independent and tough but she also has a soft side . She dates James.

Sharky:

The mascot for Sharky's mac and chesse. Sharky is Sharkus's minion/servant.

Griffin:

He is Gustavo's boss. He bought Giganti corp and became the number 1 CEO in the country.

Austin:

A presenter in the awards. Katie is a fan of Austin.

Nick:

A nominee. He and BTR are friends.

Karmin:

A presenter in the awards and a nominee.

* * *

And this is jhansikirani17025 signing off saying, have a wonderful day everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Note**: Some parts I used from Big Time Dreams.

(At the Kid's choice awards stage)

They guys are walking onto the stage and Carlos says, "This is a huge day for us We're performing and hosting at the Kid's choice awards!" Gustavo and Kelly come in and Gustavo says, "Dogs! tomorrow night is the most important night of your lives, live at the Kid's Choice Awards All of your dreams will come true."

Carlos says, "Wait so you mean I'm finally going to have Alexa come here to watch the show Since she's so busy being a spy." Logan says,"And I'm going to find the off rumor but yet never seen before Kid's Choice Slime room."

James says, " And I can finally have Lucy come back from her tour so we can be together."

Gustavo says, "Yeah the dream is to win the amazing Gustavo Rocque his first Orange blimp!"

Then Gustavo asks Kendall, it's just "What's with you? Why aren't you shouting out your dream?" Kendall says to Gustavo, "Well it's just that every time we perform and host at some special event like the KCA's something always goes wrong."

Gustavo and Kelly both say, "What?" James,Carlos and Logan all say, "What?" Kendall says," Well Kid's Choice is an hour long and it is special I just don't want anything to go wrong."

Gustavo and Kelly both say, "What could go wrong this time?" (Scene switches to L.A jail) The L.A jail commissioner says to Sharkus, "You have been released from jail."

Sharkus replies, "What who bailed me out?"

Sharkus walks out of the jail cell and walks toward the commissioner. He sees Sharky signing the bail papers. Sharkus tells Sharky, " Sharky? how could you bail me out your a shark and you don't talk?"

Sharky says, "*nothing*"

Sharkus just says, "Oh why should I waist my time talking to a shark now let's head to my KCA's cheesy headquarters So I can Destroy and get my revenge on the dream team!"

The commissioner says, "What!"

Sharkus turns around and says, "Oh nothing."

Now Sharkus and his men and Sharky go to his cheesy headquarters below the KCA stage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3**

(At Sharkus's cheesy headquarters)

Sharkus says, "And that's 21 million minds that will be under my control."

(Back to the guy's at the KCA stage area)

The guys practice singing Get Up.

*Get up, get up, get get get up  
Get up, get up, get get get up

You're gonna love this, just wait  
Take my hand don't hesitate  
C'mon and follow my lead  
I got a bag full of tricks come roll with me  
We'll pick it up from where we started  
We're gonna take it one step farther  
They'll never leave us broken hearted tonight, no

**I**t's time to get up, get up, get, get, get up  
If you're tired of waiting  
It's time to get up, get up, get, get, get up  
If you hear what I'm saying  
Then we could have it all tonight  
It's time to get up, get up, get, get, get up  
If you're tired of waiting.*

They practice everything for the show and they practice being hosts. The guys shoot a performance of them singing Get Up. Kendall asks, "Why did we have to shoot a performance of ourselves singing Get Up?"

Griffin tells Kendall, "I'll let Sharkus tell you."

They guys all say, "What Sharkus? Is he behind this?" The guys all say, "I thought he was in jail?! How did he get out?!" Sharkus appears and tells them, "Well I don't have to explain that to you people but anyway I wanted you to shoot a performance of yourselves so that when it airs on tv people will be more tempted to watch the awards and I get more viewers."

Kendall asks Sharkus, "Really Are you that's what this is all about?" Sharkus says to Kendall, "Yeah why?" and then he does a small evil laugh but stops. Kendall says, "Uh because you just did an evil laugh and I'm not trusting you." Sharkus says, "Fine then, Chesse men move out!"and Sharkus leaves.

James asks Kendall, "Do you think something is up with Sharkus because that evil laugh sounded suspicious Do you think we should go investigate?"

Kendall says to James, "Don't worry we'll investigate soon."

* * *

**A/N:I will make the chapters longer if I more ideas on what to add next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(At the Palmwoods)

After the guys finished practicing and hosting for the KCA's they go back to the Palmwoods to tell and Katie the news. As their walking through the lobby Kendall asks, "Do you guys think Sharkus is up to something again?" James says, "I think your right Kendall he probably is we have to stop him." Logan says, "But after we search for the Slime room." Kendall says, "No slime room."

Camille and Jo walk up to the guys in their KCA presenter outfits. Carlos asks,"Are you guys practicing your presenter outfits again? "

Camille and Jo both say, "Yeah because that's how we are."

Carlos says, "Oh." Camille says, "And we're awarding the Awesomest song nominee hopefully to Big Time Rush." Jo says, "I hope you guys get it this year." Kendall says,"I hope we do." The guys all say, "Yay!"Now the Jennifers come in doing their model walk with slow motion. The guys and Camille and Jo all walk into the pool area to talk to the Jennifers. Blonde Jennifer asks Carlos, "Well Carlos since you didn't pick any of us to be your girlfriend where going to back to being mean too you again."

Carlos says, "Are you serious that's how you're going to treat me now?" Blonde Jennifer and Jennifer 3 tell Carlos, "Yeah that's it because since you didn't pick us that's what your punishment is." Carlos says, "Fine." Now the Jennifers modeled walk away. Jo and Camille tell Carlos, "it's okay Carlos everything will blow over soon." Carlos says, "Okay I hope so."

The guys all walk into the apartment and Katie immediately comes up from the couch and runs over to the guys She asks, "Did you get them did you get them?" The guy all look at each other and smile and they show Katie the two V.I.P passes. Katie takes them out of Kendall's hands and says, "Thank you Thank you so much big brother."

Kendall says to her, "Your very welcome baby sister now you have to be careful with these because they cannot be replaced." Katie tells Kendall, "Okay big brother."

Ms. Knight says, to Katie, "No way Katie you are not going to be able to keep these safe let me keep them." Katie tells her, "No way am I not letting you lose my ticket to Austin again." Katie says to the guys, "And I'm definitely going to make sure that I get to meet Austin this time and I'm going to make sure of it."

Ms. Knight says to Katie, "Still I'm keeping these in a safe place." Logan says, "You know walking on the orange carpet has always been a dream of mine." Kendall asks Logan "How many dreams do you have? and that was your same dream as last time."

Logan says, "A lot more than you dreamless and yes yes I do." Carlos says, "Well he should have lots of Dreams and not having any dreams well that would just be boring." The guys and Katie and Ms. Knight all say, "All of our dreams will come true at again at…. The Kid's Choice Awards!"

(Scene switch to front of KCA awards show building)

Ryan Newman says to the cameraman, "Hi everybody I'm your host Ryan Newman It's going to be so much fun at the KCA'S tonight!" "Are you guys ready for the KCA'S tonight?" "Hey look guys here comes Sharky the Shark again."

Ryan asks Sharky, "Are you ready for lots of Slime and stars tonight Sharky?" Sharky nods. Ryan says, "And here comes nominee Lucy Stone." Lucy comes in walking on the orange carpet.

Lucy tells Ryan, "HI Ryan well I am really excited to be here for the show." James comes in and says to Lucy, "Oh it looks like Lucy's good at saying Hi to Ryan but what about Hi to her boyfriend Huh." Lucy tugs Ryan's mic and says to James, "Uh hi James."

James tugs Ryan's mic and says to Lucy, "Oh know you say Hi after you came back from your tour yeah thanks (in a sarcastic way)."

Lucy tugs Ryan's mic again and says, "Okay Hi." and Lucy walks away. The guys all come up next to James and Ryan. Ryan asks Kendall, "Are you ready for the craziest hour on TV tonight?" Kendall replies to Ryan, "Well Ryan we've had a bit of trouble with us performing at special events but I'm going to make sure nothing goes wrong again tonight."

(Scene switch to Sharkus's Headquarters)

Sharkus pauses his monitor and says to Sharky,"Keep an eye on Kendall again He always seems to know when I'm working on a new plan." Sharky nods.

Sharkus turns to his monitor and looks at kendall's face and says, "Well little does Kendall know that Big Time Rush is going to end very soon and that everybody is going to hate them MWAHAHAHA!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(The show starting)

The guys come in on hanging wires.

"Sup KCA!. We are so happy to be here tonight with all of your guy's favorite stars!" Kendall announces as he's being lowered.

(The crowd screaming and cheering)

"We have a very awesome show for you guys tonight! With special performance by: Us, Austin Mahone, and Mindless behavior!"

(The crowd screaming and cheering)

"And don't forget to put on your BTR 3-D glasses when we're performing to hear Get Up!" James announces.

(At the backstage area of the KCA'S stage)

The guys are all lowered on to the stage and the wires disappear.

(Apartment 2J)

Katie Ms. Knight and are still in 2J.

"Mom, Come on the show's already starting and the guy's just hosted it" said Katie anxiously.

"I'm coming I'm just give me 2 minutes" yelled Ms. Knight rushing to get ready to leave.

"I'm ready let's go!" yelled Ms. Knight

Katie and Ms. Knight then get into the car and drive to the KCA's.

They come to the front door of the building and they ask the security guard that can they go in.

"Can we go in?"

"No"

Ms. Knight and Katie show the security guard there V.I.P passes

"Yes go on in"

Ms. Knight and Katie both say, "yay!"

They both go in to the audience area of the KCA stage to see the guys up on stage.

The guys are still presenting the show when Katie starts jumping up and down to get the Guys attention.

"You guys!" She screams out. But the guys don't hear her because of the fans's loud screaming.

"And al-so we have a special guest all the way from-"Kendall was trying to finish when he felt a tug at his foot. He looked down and saw Katie tugging on his Pants. He picked Katie up and finished "Hollywood Florida Victoria Justice!"

(The crowd starts cheering loudly)

Kendall gives the Mic to James as he talks to Katie.

"You Guys are finally here!" Kendall exclaims.

"We-l-l we would have gotten here earlier if mom was ready on time" Katie says.

"That's fine no problem" Kendall says.

The guys finish hosting and they walk off the stage.

(The guys hanging around the backstage area.)

Kelly starts talking, "Now the first award you guys are hosting for is Awesomest Video"

The guys all say, "Sweet."

Katie says, "Cool. Noow Where's the VIP area?"

Kendall says, "Austin Right?"

Katie replies, "Yup and I'm going to get his autograph

Kelly finally says, "Turn over there and when you see the Bouncer behind the velvet rope there you go."

Katie says, "Okay thanks."

Ms. Knight tells Katie, I'm coming with you to make sure you don't get into any trouble."

Katie replies, "Okay fine.

Ms. Knight walks off with Katie towards the VIP area.

Carlos starts looking for Alexa but doesn't find her. Carlos asks the guys, "Guys Where is Alexa? I thought she was going to be here." Kendall says, "Maybe she got held up in a mission and couldn't make it." Carlos says, "Great Now I have a girlfriend but she's never around."

James says, "it's okay buddy maybe she'll be here."

Carlos says, "I sure hope so."

James says Aa..and No dreams." Kendall says, "Hey I have dreams."

Carlos says, "Is this going to be like last time when you said that you don't have any dreams."

Kendall replies, "No it's not going to be like last time." Carlos replies, "Really? it sure looks like it."

Kendall says, "Oh come on it is not like that."

Logan says to the guys, "Now when do we look for the Slime room?" Kendall says, "No slime room and no trouble. Do you remember what happened last time when we searched for the goop room at the Tween Choice awards?"

Logan replies, "Yeah we found Sharkus's cheesy headquarters and everything and blah blah blah."

Kendall meanly replies, "Well I don't want us to get into any trouble."

Logan says, "Come on what could go wrong?"

Kendall says, "A lot of things."

Kendall tells the guys, "Do you guys want to do a Dream Team Mission?"

James says, "I do."

"I do" Carlos says.

Kendall says to Logan, "Well?"

"I'll only do it if you say yes" Logan says.

Kendall says, "Okay fine" and they all put their hands in and say, "Dream Team Away!


End file.
